My Love for You Only Grows Stronger
by Reade
Summary: This is a story where a girl named Aria and her best friend visit Forks to go hiking. Aria goes hiking In La Push were she meets Seth ClearWater.  But it turns out that Bella and Edward are staying in the same hotel. Will Anna betray Aria to be a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Whenever I travel I get a weird feeling in my stomach. It makes me fell happy and calm. Every summer I travel with my best friend Anna. We always go to Forks, Washington for its amazing hiking trails. Anna never really was into the outdoors but she loves to travel.

"Anna wake up we're here," I said to her as our taxi pulled up to the lodge. The building was a small three-story building. It had faded wood siding and an asphalt roof. The sign above the door said Forks Lodge.

"Why didn't we go hiking in Texas? They have plenty of trails there," Anna asked.

"That would defeat the purpose of traveling. I would love to spend my summer away from my parents," I said as I heaved my luggage out of the trunk.

"Yes but it would be easier and cheaper," she said.

"Your parents paid for the trip, and a hour ago you wanted to come," I said.

"Yes that was before I got tired, fell asleep, and now I'm grouchy," She said and walked through the front door.

"Hi how can I help you," said an over excited lady at the front desk.

"Can we have a room with two beds," I asked?

"Sure no problem. Here is your key and you are on the second floor," she said and handed us a silver key.

"Thanks," I said as I walked to the elevator. Then a girl walked in before us. She had dark brown wavy hair, gold eyes, and was extremely pale.

"Hi I'm Anna," Anna said.

"Hi I'm Bella Cullen. Are you guys here for the hiking," she asked?

"She is but I'm not," Anna said. I took a deep breath in and smelled something horrible. It was a combination of death and vinegar.

"Well there are some good trails in forks," she said.

"I was planning on hiking in La Push," I said.

"What are you doing here," Anna asked?

"I live here. Well not in the hotel, but my husband and I are living in the hotel while our floors are being redone. Oh bye," she said when the second floor door opened up.

"Bye," Anna said. "Wow, could you have been rudder. I mean she was nice," she said.

"She was nice but she was also weird. Her eyes was an unnatural color, she smelled like death and vinegar, and looks like she's seventeen and married," I said opening our door.

"She didn't smell like death and vinegar. And she just looked young for her age. And Aria for what reason do we always come here? Oh I know Seth. You guys have been friends since you were born and you have a crush on him," Anna joked.

"So what you, liked that guy in Italy that thinks your name is Maggie," I said. I reached into my bag and pulled out shorts and sweatshirt. "Do you want to go on a quick hike with me," I asked?

"Do you remember what I said, I'm tired and grouchy. Plus a short trail for you is a long trail for me," she said.

"Okay," I said as I pulled on the shorts and sweatshirt. I ran down the stairs and when I opened the door I say Bella and a man who must be her husband. He looked even weirder. He is extremely bony, very pale, his eyes were gold, and Hair that looks like it was blown back, didn't show any expression, and smelled the same as Bella.

"Hi Aria," Bella Said.

"Hi, how do you know my name," I asked?

"I just know," She said. I stared at her like she was a freak.

"Bye," I said and ran out the door. Right when you get out of the parking lot for the hotel, you can see the sign for the trails at La Push.

I sprinted up to it to find that there are at least twenty different trails, each one branching off into special nature areas. I decided not take a set trail, but I would go all the way around La Push. I had to start on one trail, but when it cut inward I turned out.

The wilderness was amazing. The trees were covered in lush moss, the plants covered every inch of ground, and the animals weren't scared of humans at all.

I was running past a river when I noticed a scent. It smelled like Bella and her husband. It started to burn my nose. Out of shear agony I ripped of my shirt and washed it in the stream.

Then I heard a loud crunch from behind me. Nothing was behind me so I just assumed it was a rabbit. But when I turned around I saw a huge gigantic wolf. It was a light brown with patches of red, chestnut, and black. It was beautiful, but also frightened me. I started to back away from it and bumped into a tree. I mumbled to myself "Please god make it fast." The wolf came towards me and nuzzled my face. It started to lie down next to me, but before I could I got up and got a good ten feet away.

"What do you want," I whispered. The wolf seemed to understand because it ran behind a tree and was gone. I ran got my shirt, and started to walk away when I heard "Wait." Said a sexy voice.

"Who said that," I yelled.

"My name is Seth Clearwater, I just don't have any clothes so can I meet you later," It asked.

"Tell me something first. What are you?"

"I'm a werewolf, but more like a shifter. Now will you meet me at the La Push beach in two hours," he asked.

"Okay," I said with a smile on my face for no reason. I ran back through the trail I made. It seemed to go by extremely fast because in ten minuets I was back at the head of the trail. I sprinted all the way back inside, only to find that Bella and her husband were sitting in the lounge.

"Aria, hi can we talk to you," Bella said.

"Sure what do you need to tell me," I asked?

"Well can you tell Sam that we need to have the pack meet at the clearing," The man said.

"Who the heck is Sam?"

"Edward she doesn't know," Bella whispered to Edward

"Yeah Edward I don't know," I mocked and walked away.

When I reached our room door I heard Anna blasting her Mp3. "Anna can you turn that down, I need to tell you something."

"Sure," she said.

"I have a date in, an hour," I said looking at my watch.

"Well then follow me. Where are you going," she asked?

"The beach," I said.

"Well then go to the bathroom and I'll pick out an outfit," She said and slammed the door shut.

I looked at my self in the mirror. My long black wavy hair was tied up into a ponytail. Sweat covered my honey colored skin, and my brown eyes were shining. Anna came in holding my dark washed jeans, and a white quarter sleeve shirt.

"I could just wear sweats and a tee shirt, I'm just going to the beach," I said.

"No you can't. This is a date, and if you want to impress him then you need to look great, but it will be natural. She started by making my clean my face, and then put on a bronze color foundation. Next she put a wine colored blush on my cheeks. Then she put on me a clear lip-gloss. I through on the clothes and then looked at the clock. I had only half an hour to get to the beach.

I ran down stairs and asked the lady at the front desk, "How old do I have to be to rent a car."

"Do you have a learners permit," she asked?

"Yeah."

"Well then you can take the rental car, its in lot 23," she said as she handed me some keys. I ran outside to find that the rental car was a huge, black, ford truck. All I could think about was that this would attract a lot of attention.

I hopped in the truck, and turned on the car. At first it made a loud rumble but then lowered in volume. I backed up and drove into La Push. Being born and raised in La push I easily found my way to the beach. I kept on driving straight until I could hear the soft sound of waves crashing on the beach. I pulled over on the side of the road, before anyone could see me. I shoved the keys in my pocket and got out.

As I was walking I saw a familiar face. "Seth is that you." I said. I have had a crush on Seth since I was seven. He was at least six feet by now, his hair was cut short, and he had a tattoo on his shoulder.

"Aria, wow you really have grown up. Last time I saw you was three years ago, why haven't you come back," Seth asked?

"I came back every year. I guess you couldn't find me. How have you been? Has Leah been to hard on you," I joked.

"No she is fine, I'm fine," he said as he hugged the life out of me.

"Can't, breath," I said and he let me go. "Hey I have to find some body. He is probably a hiker. He asked me to meet him here," I asked.

"Um, yeah Aria, that guy in the woods. That's me."

"Wow your sense of humor really changed, and I didn't meet him in the woods," I lied.

"I know you say a huge wolf and you thought I was going to eat you, why would you think that," he asked laughing at me.

"Well what would you do if a huge wolf came at you? Wait, you said that I thought "you" were going to eat me. Are you going to tell me that you're a werewolf or something," I mocked.

"Lets go for a walk," He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked down the steps and on to the beach. We walked in silence for about a minute when he said, "I am a werewolf. I was the wolf you say in the woods," he said.

"You are insane," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait let me show you," he said and took of his shorts. I looked away but when I looked back I saw the same huge wolf standing in front of me.

"Wow you really are a werewolf," I said and started to pet his head. He gave me one huge slobbery kiss before he picked up his shorts and walked behind a rock.

He walked out and said; "Now you believe me. There is one other thing I heave to tell you. Remember how Billy Black would tell those stories of imprinting," He said but I cut him off.

"Let me guess. You imprinted on me. What does that mean. Do you like love me or something," I asked.

"I feel the way about you as the same way you feel about me. So I know that you like me," he said. At that moment I wasn't thinking. So I kissed him. At first I could tell he was shocked so I broke off. I turned around and started to walk back. Then Seth grabs my arm and kisses me. His lips were soft on mine. And it felt like fireworks were being set off in my head. I pulled back and was about to say something but he said, " I've had a crush on you ever since I met you."

I was in shock. Not because I was surprised, but because I was so happy. We ended up kissing for a long time after that.


	2. Why Did this Happen

_Hey Guys I know that it has been a very long time since I published a story. But school just started and I have had soccer practice, and i just have no time to write. I found out that I have a problem that i keep switching from past to present tense. So I'm sorry about that again. Also i have no Idea when the next story comes out. Also i have a problem where I can never finish a story so If this takes me more than two weeks i need you to bombard me with responses. I hope you enjoy the story, BYE_

Once Aria left to go on her date with Seth, I sat on my bed and put on some music. The first song that came on was One Republic. I brought out an Ok magazine and started flipping through the pictures. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Bella," she said.

"Oh, hey," I said as I opened the door. Bella stood there with a basket full of makeup and beauty supplies.

"I thought we could give each other makeovers, and then we could go out and have some fun. My entire sister in-laws are in Alaska skiing. So my husband Edward and I are staying in this hotel while our house is being remodeled," Bella said as she sat on Aria's bed.

"Um, Aria might not want you sitting on her bed. She has a problem with your perfume," I said.

"Don't worry. That was my husbands colon I accidentally used. So do you want me to do your hair or makeup first," Bella asked.

"Um you can do my hair," I said. Bella quickly pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. Then she grabbed her straightening iron and straightened the ends of my hair. She touched the back of my neck when she was doing my hair. Her hands were ice cold and were as hard as rock.

"What the hell is wrong with your hands," I barked.

"Well that is something I want to tell you. My sister in-law can see the future, and she saw that you could help us. So I have to tell you that I am a vampire."

"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell. That is not possible. For one no one can see the future, and two there are no such thing as vampires," I said yelling.

"Well vampires are real, and sometimes when someone is turned then they can posses an ability. My husband can read minds, my sister Alice can see the future, and I am can protect people from mental attacks," Bella said.

"Okay so lets just say that for arguments purpose that all this is real, then how can I help you," I asked looking confused.

"My sister Alice saw that you have the most powerful power ever. You could control spirit. That means you can control peoples soul. You could kill people by blinking, you could even turn a vampire back in to a human," she said grasping my shoulder.

"You are insane. I am calling the cops. I never want to see…"

"Wait I'll prove it," Bella said as she reached out towards me. Before I could grasp what she was doing, she bit me. Surprisingly her teeth easily broke the skin, and then I felt a burning near the bite. It burned more than if I was on fire. Slowly the burn started to spread as I cried out in pain. No matter how much it hurt, Bella wouldn't do anything. She just kept mumbling _I'm sorry I'm sorry_. Then I screamed at her and called her some things that are not appropriate to mention.

"Why in hell did you do this, Help Me," I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that someone would hear. Then as if Bella read, she grabbed me by the shoulders at through me into the bathroom closet. She shut the bathroom door, and put all the blankets and pillows outside of it, trying to muffle the sound of my screaming.

But then when the burning reached my heart the pain became so immense that I passed out. Even though the pain didn't end being unconscious made it a tad less painful.

When I woke up I remembered I was in a closet and that Bella had done something to me, but it was all very vague. That was when I realized that I wasn't in the closet anymore. I was laying I a bed in the middle of a huge room filled with books. Then I saw how different everything looked. The sheets that I was on was white but I could see red and blues in such I definition that it started to blind me.

"Where the fuck am I," I whispered.

"Your in our home. Hi I'm Dr. Cullen. You have met Bella but this is Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmet. This may be hard for you to understand, but you are a vampire. And Alice can see the future. She saw that you would become a vampire with amazing abilities. We thought it was the right thing to do. We could turn back vampires into humans if they posed a threat. And we would be able to take over the Volturi. It was the right thing to do," Dr. Cullen said.

"Well Doctor do you think it is okay to take away someone's soul, to turn them into something they don't want. I could understand why you did it to the others, but I was perfectly fine and I wasn't going to die for a long time. Now I can never see my friends or family again. All of you go to hell," I said and got out of the bed. Then I started to feel a burning in my throat. And soon it became unbearable. "What did you do to me," I screamed.

"Your thirsty. Jasper take Anna hunting. If she gets out of hand then you are most likely be able to calm her down," Edward said. And at that moment I realized that I was stuck with all of these monsters forever. Before the one called Jasper could touch me I run. I didn't care about the glass wall between the outside, and me so I ran head first into it. I also didn't care that I fell four stories, because I knew that I would land lightly on my feet. I begged that they wouldn't follow me. But guessing that Edward can read minds he probably knows. When I realized that I thought, "Edward you bastard don't you dare follow me, or I'll kill you."


End file.
